Dare or Die
by taintedmoonx
Summary: At first what started out as a dumb game turned into a deadly war of Dare or Die. Mainly Contestshipping, all pairings listed inside.
1. Truth or Dare?

Pairings: Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Lettershipping (my OCxOC)

Shameless self-advertising starts here:

Hey guys! If you want more to read, go check out my other stories like It's My Life, and other stuff on my profile! I'd greatly appreciate it!

End.

Hehehe...

_You_ don't own Pokemon, but I do. That's right, _be_ jealous.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, light sexual and adult themes

Hope you like!

* * *

/**d a r e . o r . d i e**/

/**t r u t h . o r . d a r e ?**/

* * *

_**6:57AM**_

**OoO**

"Wait, so how do you play?" Dawn asked Misty. "I didn't really get it the first time."

The redhead sighed in exasperation as she explained slowly, "It's basically like truth or dare, except only a select few people know about it. So basically each one of us -- " at this she pointed Dawn, May, Ash, and Aerial, " -- chooses truth or dare. Then you pick a truth or a dare from one of the mugs -- " She jerked her thumb towards to identical dark blue coffee mugs sitting on her desk, " -- and follow the truth or dare.

For example, let's say I pick truth. I pick out a truth from the truth mug and it says, let's say...'are you still a virgin?' and I have to answer yes or no, but truthfully. Then I continue on with my regular work day. BUT, from then on, whenever someone asks me a yes or no question, I have to answer with, 'No, I am not a virgin.' Kapeesh?"

"You're _not!?_" May gasped.

Dawn rolled her clear azure eyes, "Please, May, who _isn't?"_

At this the brunette turned bright red as she fingered with the frayed edge of her creamy vintage Chanel blouse.

"Please don't answer that question," Aerial spoke up in a pleading sort of way, "We _really _don't want to know. Except for maybe Drew," she added thoughtfully.

May squeaked at her boss' name. Her face was now a dark shade of purple.

Misty frowned. "Drew as in Hayden? That prodigy-bastard who picks on May all the time?"

Aerial shrugged as if to say, "who else?"

"Um, guys, can we get back to the game?" Ash interrupted meekly, raising his hand.

Misty nodded her agreement and continued the rules. "So let's say that I pick dare for the day. I pick a dare from the dare mug and it says, 'start a food fight today at lunch.' I have to complete the dare before I get out of work today or I lose points.

Now let me explain the point system. It's really simple. Really good truths or dares earn you more points. If you fail to complete the tasks, you lose the points that task originally would have gotten."

"Great!' Ash enthused. "Let's start now!"

Dawn nodded happily as she sang out, "I am so gonna win this!"

"Watch it, Dawn," Aerial warned. "I am."

May turned to the grinning Misty, "What do the winners get?"

Misty's smile grew larger, if possible, "All of us as their slaves for a month! Or whoever doesn't get fired first," she added as an afterthought.

"You guys are _on!" _Ash cried.

"Great!" May agreed, "I'll pick truth first."

"Dare for me," Aerial declared.

Ash inspected the point-chart that was taped neatly above Misty's computer, then frowned at the mugs. "Truth for me, then."

"You guys are such chickens!" Dawn giggled happily, waving around her off-white Guccissima leather small top handle bag excitedly. "I'm picking dare!"

"Dare for me, too," Misty seconded.

"Have you ever given/received a handjob or blowjob?" May read, blushing brightly. "Um, no?"

The brunette's friends cackled with laughter as said-girl's face turned even redder.

"That was a good one!" Misty exclaimed, wiping away some tears. "Let's see...say, 'No, I will _not _have sex with you!' very loudly whenever someone asks me to do something for them. This could work."

Aerial laughed as she unfolded her dare. "Ask a coworker if they've found your missing pet rock and post up missing posters all over their cubicle."

Dawn giggled at Aerial's dare as she read hers out loud, "Tell your boss that he seriously needs to get laid."

"Ouch," Ash winced. It was a common fact that Dawn's boss, Paul Shinji was an uptight asshole who made his coworkers' lives hell.

"I feel for you," May stated. Although of course, Drew Hayden, May, Aerial, and Ash's boss also had a huge stick up his ass. However, he was supposed to some genius prodigy who was the youngest boss ever who to work at their company, Apex (1).

"Are you straight?" Ash read. "Hell yeah! As straight as a brick!"

"You mean as dense as one," Misty muttered, which sent May cracking up.

"Ready guys?" Misty asked, "Work officially starts at seven ten."

Dawn replied with an enthusiastic yes as the five friends split up to their respective offices. It was actually kind of ironic, in Misty's opinion, that they all worked pretty close to each other.

The redhead smirked to herself as she turned to her computer. Today was gong to be _really _exciting.

**OoO**

_**7:15AM**_

* * *

(1) Not the real Apex company. This is an AU.

So, how'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? So-so? I'd really like your opinion!

**Review please! (and tell me your favorites part(s)!!)**

_Coming up next:_

_Day one of _The Game. _How will things go with May and the others? Find out next time!_


	2. Yes, I am Straight

Hey guys! Thank you soo much for all your reviews! I really loved reading all of them!

**PS** Sorry about all the mistakes in the previous chapter. If I have time, I'll edit them.

If I owned Pokemon then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now, would I?

**Warning: **Light sexual jokes. Language. All that sorta good stuff.

**This chapter was made possible by Trident Gum. All hail the wonderfulness of gum.**

* * *

/**d a r e . o r . d i e**/

/**y e s , i . a m . s t r a i g h t**/

* * *

_**7:35AM**_

**OoO**

"No, I WILL _NOT _have sex with you, Harley!" a clear, strong voice rang out.

May stifled a snort as she turned back to the copy machine, humming under her breath. She could almost imagine Harley's reaction; he would wrinkle his nose in disgust, tilt his head up in the air and reply with something only Harley could come up with. Then he would wave his pearl-colored hankerchief monogrammed with his initials on the bottom corner and sashay away from Misty before the other co-workers started questioning his bi-sexuality.

When the copy machine finally copied all her papers, May collected them and headed out of the office. She greeted everyone with a cheery 'good morning!' all the while thinking to herself, _Crap, that means that Misty's ahead of everyone by fifteen points!_

With a new sense of urgency, the brunette walked faster to her cubicle, dropped off her cold coffee, and walked to her boss's office. May gulped nervously as she approached the mahogany door to Drew's office. She smoothed out her blouse, combed her fingers through her silky chocolate-brown hair, and made sure the stack of papers were neatly placed on top of each other before knocking on the polished door.

"Come in," a crisp, cold voice came, seemingly unmuffled as it filtered through the door.

May timidly pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting the door close with a sharp _crack_. The brunette handed the papers over to Drew as his jade-green gaze stared unwaveringly at her own sapphire orbs. Intimidated, May averted her gaze towards her left and was slightly surprised to see another woman standing at the edge of Drew's desk.

The woman looked around twenty-three, and a couple years older than Drew. She had abnormally clear azure eyes, toffee colored skin, and short, layered dark brown hair. The woman gazed at May with a haughty look of disdain as she sniffed almost imperceptibly and turned her pointy nose up in the air a fraction of a centimeter, her eyes giving May a once-over.

Said-girl swallowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She glanced down at her simple attire, a vintage Chanel blouse that had once belonged to her grandmother, and her Prada black silk skirt hand-me-down from Misty, who got it from her sister Violet. May ducked her head down to study her weather-beaten ten-year old black Devon leather shoe from Jimmy Choo. The brunette then raised her hand up to her hair and inconspicuously sniffed at her wrist. The familiar scent of Vera Wang Bouquet lingered in her nostrils, but it was not enough to mask the overpowering scent of that woman's Vera Wang Princess.

May almost puked when the woman brushed her hair back over her shoulder, letting roll another wave of Princess in May's direction. She stole a peek at Drew, who was skimming over her report. If he smelled it, then he was especially good at hiding it; it was taking all of May's self control not to retch on the spot.

Before she had time to analyze the other woman's clothing, Drew spoke up. "Haruka, can you bring me another cup of coffee?"

Haruka's head snapped toward Drew's direction. "But Drew Dear," she simpered, fluttering her heavily mascaraed eyelashes, "Shouldn't you be making _her _get it for you? I am, your fiancee after all."

Drew flicked his emerald orbs from the papers back to his fiancee. "That's right, since you are my fiancee, and _she _isn't, you should go get it," he replied calmly, shuffling through the papers.

Haruka pouted, her cherry-red lip jutting out an inch before she snatched the coffee mug and stormed off.

May checked the time on her Palm Pilot: 8:01. "Sir," she started, "It's getting late, um -- "

"Very well done, Ms. Maple," Drew interjected smoothly, "You may go."

Out of nowhere, May's temper flared up. _How dare he interrupt me? _she seethed. "Now listen here, you," the brunette snapped, jabbing her finger at his chest. "When someone is talking, you can't just interrupt them and start talking about something else! Has your mother ever taught you any manners at all?! You have to _wait _for someone to stop talking and _then _you can --"

"I have manners," Drew cut in, his voice never rising a notch, "and I know not to talk back to my boss. Now _leave._"

At this point, May didn't care that she was shouting at her own boss who might just get her fired. "This is exactly what I mean! You just freaking interrupted me again! How many times do you --"

"Ms. Maple," Drew snapped, rising from his chair. "If you want to keep your job, I suggest that you leave before I do something I regret!"

Said-woman shut up immediately and shuffled out, her ears burning from embarassment. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shitshitshitshitshitSHIT I am SO dead._

When the door clicked shut, Drew sat down heavily, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Drew Deeaar," a syrupy voice called out. Said-male groaned and rested his forehead on his desk.

_**1:34PM**_

**OoO**

"What have I done?!" May groaned. "He's going to fire me for sure! Ughh...oh my GAWD he's gong to fire me and I'll be homeless and I'll have to freeload off of Aerial but she'll throw me back on to the streets and I'll have to cook my food with garbage cans and then the trash cans will explode because I don't know a _fuck _about cooking and then I'll sell my clothes and wear gum wrappers for pants and I'll never take a shower anymore and even _dogs _won't want to live me, _SHIT I AM GOING TO DIE!"_

"Calm down, May," Aerial said, clearly amused, as she popped a strawberry in her mouth, "Who says I'm going to throw you out?"

"EVERYONE!" May bawled, "I'll have to pay you to stay and when I don't have enough money I'll have to work for you for money and then I'll DIE a SLAVE!"

Aerial rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true. I can lower the price, just for you."

"How about your three hundred percent interest?" the brunette inquired glumly.

The raven tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'll lower it to three-fifty."

"BUT THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Oops, my bad...how about no interest but more --"

"QUIET CHILDREN!" Misty yelled. "First of all," she continued more calmly, "May is _not _going to get fired. Second of all...well, there is no second of all. May is NOT, I repeat, NOT, going to be fired."

"Hey guys!" Dawn greeted as she and Ash plopped down beside the three women. "How's life?"

"Terrible."

"Fine."

"..."

Ash sweatdropped. "So I take it that May's going to...be...not fired?" he finished meekly as the famous Misty Death Glare was unleashed upon the poor man.

"How does everybody know?" Misty cried, exasperated.

Ash shrugged, "As long as you have ears, you could hear May's ranting from Antarctica. I'm actually surprised she's still in one piece." His grin turned into a grimace of pain as Misty conked him on the head with his water bottle.

"Oh, by the way, I'm in the lead by fifteen points!" Misty exclaimed happily, chomping into her ham sandwich.

"Lucky," Dawn sulked. "I still need an excuse to get into Paul's office."

"Say you're going to introduce a new porn website to him," Aerial suggested.

"Tell his secretary that you need to talk in more detail about the upcoming Groping Convention," Misty provided at the same time. The redhead and the raven then promptly glared at each other.

Dawn laughed, throwing her head of silky blue hair back. "I'll go with Misty's for today. Thanks, guys!"

The blunette skipped off happily as Ash finished his bagel. "Good luck to y'all, I'm off."

"I need to go make those stupid missing posters," Aerial grumbled. "This better be worth twenty points."

Misty sighed and stood up, her half-eaten fried rice forgotten. "I might as well go over and see if Dawn's really gonna do it. Good luck, May."

The brunette sighed as well, staring glumly at the Chinese take-out box before grabbing a fork and digging in.

_**5:27PM**_

**OoO**

"May Maple," a strong voice rang over the intercom, "Mr. Drew Hayden needs to see you in his office."

May sighed again. _Well, it's now or never._

When May stepped into her boss's office she was relieved to see that Haruka was nowhere to be found and Drew didn't look half as pissed as he was at her earlier.

"I've looked at your files, May," Drew spoke up. "Your record is relatively clean, so I'll let your earlier outburst slide. From now on, if any of this happens again, I might not let you off as lightly. Are we clear?"

May stared at him, her brain unwilling to to believe that she wasn't being fired. _That's right, _she realized, _Drew just got promoted, so of course he won't be firing anyone in the beginning. He needs to see who has potential..._

"Ms. Maple?" Drew repeated, slightly annoyed, "Are we clear?"

The brunette blinked, and without thinking of what she was doing or what the consequences would be, she blurted out, "No, I have never given anyone a hand or blowjob before."

_**6:09PM**_

**OoO**

"Um, this is Dawn Hikari, may I speak to Mr. Paul Shinji please?"

"_Mr. Shinji is busy, perhaps --"_

"It's really important." Pause. "It's about the upcoming convention."

_"Which one? As his secretary --"_

"You know, the --" Pause. "--the Groping Convention."

_"The _what_!?"_

"The _Groping _Convention."

_"Miss --"_

"Gosh, Miss, you're Paul's secretary and you don't know anything about the Groping Convention? I'm surprised that you haven't been fired yet."

_"W-w-what how come I this --" _she spluttered.

"Now may I _please _speak to him now? This is very urgent."

_"Yes, yes, yes, of course," _came the faint reply.

Click.

Crackle.

Click.

_"What?"_ an annoyed voice snapped into the phone.

"Um, well, in my personal opinion, which is very personal so you don't have to follow any this suggestion because it's personal is that, well...youseriouslyneedtogetlaid."

_"I need to what?" _the voice was now flat and devoid of any emotion.

"Get laid. 'KthanksBYE."

Click.

"You. Secretary. You're fired."

"But --"

"_Get the fuck out of my office!_"

_**7:45PM**_

**OoO**

"Are you _sure _you haven't seen Rocky?" Aerial persisted.

"Yes, I'm _sure._" Adrien replied through gritted teeth, head on his hand.

"Oh. Ok."

Just when Adrien thought she would finally freaking _leave, _she said, "Well, tell me when you find him 'cuz he gets really cold easily."

The door closed.

Adrien immediately stood up and ripped off all the blasted posters stapled on his walls.

**OoO**

"...and you'll need to make four copies, 'we clear?" Harley instructed.

"No..."

"I've given you the most simplest of instructions, what can possibly --"

"...er, I mean, yes, I am straight."

.

.

.

"...Damn."

**OoO**

_**8:13PM**_

* * *

The last part had me cracking up xDDD Poor Harley...LAWL!

How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? I'd love some feedback!

**Review please! And tell me which part was your favorite!**

_Coming up next:_

_A new day means new dares and truths, but the more The Game progresses, the more risky_ _it is for May and the others. Will they survive?_


	3. Cute? Yeah, But Stupid

GAHHHH The new layout for FF is so confusing ugh. Well, anyways, thank you reviewers, for reviewing!!! They really made my day. Also, a belated happy Halloween!

I don't own anything. Yes, I live in a cardboard box, what of it?

**Warning: **Language, light sexual jokes. Oh yes, and a _little _bit of Brendan bashing. Sorta. Kinda. Ish.

**This chapter was made possible by Kitkats and Snickers.**

On with the story!

* * *

/**d a r e . o r . d i e**/

/**c u t e ? y e a h , b u t . s t u p i d**/

* * *

_**6:10AM**_

**OoO**

"For twenty points: go up to your boss and say 'I didn't get enough last night! And five extra points if you pout, too,'" May read in disbelief. She turned to her laughing friends and exclaimed, "I _just _barely got away with the hand slash blowjob truth! Now I have to go up to him and say _this!?_ I'll get fired for sure!"

Aerial stared at her nails with interest as she spoke up, "Which reminds me, May, how did you get out of that one?" She looked up, her violet eyes flashing with curiosity.

The brunette's ears burned a deep red color. "I'd rather not say," she mumbled.

Misty gazed at her friend with a level of concern and amusement before stating, "Well, at least it'll get you twenty-five more points! And he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"That's 'cuz she looks like that bitch Haruka," Dawn chimed in, rolling her eyes.

"Plus if you chicken out you lose ten more points," Ash pointed out, taking off his trademark white and red cap to scratch his head.

"What did I do this time, O Mighty God of Ramen! What did I do to deserve such horrible friends?" May moaned toward the ceiling.

Misty's eyebrows jumped to her hairline at the ramen god part but didn't comment. She reached in her mug to grab a truth for Aerial and handed it to the raven.

"For five points," Aerial declared, "what is your worst nightmare? That's easy, running out of money."

"Speaking of points, how many do we have?" Ash inquired, hopping up on Misty's computer desk and swinging his legs back and forth.

Dawn walked over to the points chart.

"Misty has fifteen points, May has fifteen points, I have ten points, you have ten points, and Aerial has ten points," the blunette stated.

"Only ten points!?" Ash squawked, "Harley was weeping all over my shoes yesterday after my truth! I nearly died and I only get ten points!? Life is so not fair!" he wailed and went to join the crying May on the floor.

"Losers," Aerial muttered as she turned towards Dawn, "So, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Dawn chirped happily, grabbing a piece of paper at random, her manicured nails clicking against the ceramic mug.

"For fifteen points: change the signs of the women and men's bathrooms before lunch and wait outside. For every person that exits and/or enters the wrong bathroom yell, 'EUREKA!' until then end of lunch." Dawn laughed, exclaiming, "This is gonna be fun!"

Misty reached in the dare mug and read aloud, "For five points: change the water in the food room to toilet water. Ten extra points if you can get five other people to help you that aren't part of The Game."

"What happens if you only get like two people to help you?" Dawn wondered.

Misty shrugged. "Probably only like five points."

"Fair enough," Ash decided and took out a dare. "For fifteen points: Unhook five people's bra straps without them noticing. One point penalty for each time you are caught."

"Why does it say people instead of women?" May thought out loud from the floor.

There was an awkward silence as a flamboyantly dressed she-he slammed the office door open and sang, "GOOD MORNING CHILDREN!" Harley let out a girlish giggle as he slammed the door shut again flounced off, silky lavender hair bouncing up and down.

"That," Misty said, breaking through the tense atmosphere. Ash looked like he wanted to cry.

_**7:30AM**_

**OoO**

"KYAAAAAAHHHH! PERVERT!"

_SLAP._

"_Ohmigod, I'm so sorry, there was a fly on your --"_

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

_"No, wait! I can explain! Gah, no, not over --"_

**THUMP!**

-Please leave your computer for a moment and enjoy a nice sip of tea while this scene is in motion. Thank you for your cooperation-

Lalalalala...little sheep jumping over trees...lalalalala...

-Now back to our feature presentation-

Ash lay back on his swivel chair, moaning in content as he shifted the icepack on his -ahem- groin area and sighed. "Two down, three more to go."

_**11:54AM**_

**OoO**

"...and as I was saying, I think it would be a lot better if we shifted some of our workers to the main building," May finished, stacking up her papers.

Drew nodded, his fingers tips interlaced in front of his face as he leaned tiredly on his elbows. "Thank you, Ms. Maple. You may go to lunch."

May lingered by the door, and looked back at her boss. It was then she noticed that he seemed more tired than usual. His pale skin has gotten even paler and there were light bruise-like shadows under his closed eyes.

"Ms. Maple?" He inquired, opening his eyes to reveal stunning emerald orbs. "Is there something you need?"

May allowed her lip to jut out a fraction as she prayed that she wouldn't be fired. "I didn't get enough last night!"

Drew blinked. "Pardon?"

The brunette bit her lip as she averted her gaze downwards, thinking, _Ohmigawd, I'm gonna get fired. I am SO gonna get fired...GAHHH he looks so cute when he -- what the, where did _that _come from?_

"I didn't get enough last night," May replied, burning holes through the ground.

Her boss frowned. "Get enough what? Food?"

May shifted her eyes back to her boss in disbelief. _How dense can a person get?! _she mentally shrieked. _This guy's even more naive than Ash!_

"Oh um, nevermind," said-girl answered. "Have a nice lunch!"

Slam!

Drew turned his frown toward the miles of paperwork on his desk. "Weird woman," he muttered.

_**12:20PM**_

**OoO**

"EUREKA!!!"

"Sounds like someone's having fun," Misty remarked, a smile tugging at her lips as she chomped into an apple.

Ash laughed, patting his bulging stomach. "Yeah well, at least she didn't have my dare!"

All three girls' eyes flickered to Ash's lower regions and avoided each others' gaze.

Aerial cleared her throat. "Right. So. I'm done with my truth."

"I'm almost done with my dare," Misty yawned.

"I'm done with my dare," May spoke up.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Aerial exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up!" the brunette hissed. "Yeah, and did you know that Ash may not be the only guy immune to sexual innuendos around here?"

Misty gawked at May for a second before breaking into peals of laughter. "May, your boss is a dumbass!" she hooted, tears springing at the corners of her eyes.

Aerial ignored the laughing red-head and said to May, "Good luck getting him to make the first move. He's probably a virgin too."

That statement made May's ears turn dark purple as Misty cracked up even harder. "You guys would make the perfect match! Hahahaha, oh my god, I'm _dreading _the sex."

Ash frowned at the girls as another 'EUREKA' rang through the cafeteria. "I thought that you did it with Brendan in highschool," he said bluntly. "The guy was bragging about it all month."

Misty's expression darkened at the mention of the name before realizing what Ash had just said. "YOU DID IT WITH BRENDAN FUCKING_ BIRCH _AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???"

The whole cafeteria was silent for a split second before turning back to its original loud chatter.

May nodded weakly.

"Dang, girl," Aerial whistled, "never knew you had it in you."

"I just hope he never shows up again," Ash said darkly. "I'll never forgive him."

Misty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

_**1:00PM**_

* * *

Dun dun DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! BAHAHAHAHAHA

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the previous ones. I tried my best!

**Review please! **The more reviews there are the faster I update, no joke!

**Also, for those that are interested, a sneak preview of my upcoming story, Music, My Anti-drug!**

_"What a waste of talent," he sighed, lazily glancing at the slumped body lying on the floor. "He was a good specimen too."_

_"Master." A tall busty woman with bright orange hair tied into pigtails knelt on her knee, her gaze directed at the stone floor beneath her. "What shall we do with his corpse?"_

_"Burn it," the man replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "And dispose of his Pokemon too."_

_Cassidy's head shot up. "But Master, it's a -- "_

_"Exactly why we need to get rid of it," Giovanni snapped. "Now go."_

_The woman stood up. "Yes, Master."_

_"And 1400, while you're at it, gather up some more Talent. We're falling behind. Magma, Aqua, and Galactic will not make a fool out of me again."_

_"Yes, Master."_

**Bwahaha. Like it?**

**Once again, reivew please!  
**


	4. It's Time to Play Seduce Your Boss!

**Bum bum BE dum bum bum be DUM DUM Bum bum BE dum bum bum be DUM DUM.**

Extra brownie points and a chocolate chip cookie if anyone can guess what that is from! xD

Thanks to all the nice and generous people that reviewed! I am honored, really.

I may not own Pokemon, but I _do _own your SOUL.

**This chapter was made possible by Facebook and Firefox.**

* * *

/ **d a r e . o r . d i e **/

/** i t ' s . t i m e . t o . p l a y . s e d u c e . y o u r . b o s s ! **/

* * *

_**4:30AM**_

**OoO**

_"Bum bum BE dum bum bum be DUM DUM, Bum bum BE --"_

"_What _the HELL do you want!?" Aerial hissed into her metallic pink slide-y phone.

"Sorry, Aerie," Misty replied, not sounding sorry at all, "But your next dare calls for me to tell you in advance."

"What is it then?" Aerial inquired dryly, glaring at the bright red numbers flashing on her digital clock.

"For fifteen points, dress casually for work. One extra point for every time you catch someone staring at your boobs."

"I won't even ask where you get all these dares," Aerial muttered.

"I make 'em up. 'K, bye."

The raven chucked her phone across her room and threw aside the covers. She rummaged through her closet to find the sluttiest clothes she owned.

_**6:21AM**_

**OoO**

"Dang, Aerial," Misty remarked upon seeing the raven. "Don't _you _look nice."

Ash whistled appreciatively as May blushed a light pink shade at what Aerial was wearing.

"Hey! Weren't those the earrings I gave you last Christmas?" Dawn exclaimed, pointing rather rudely towards Aerial's one exposed ear.

The raven nodded, smiling despite of herself. She tucked back her hair on the other ear to reveal a glistening cultured pearl set on white gold earrings by Tiffany.

"So whaddya think?" Aerial asked, resting her hand on her hip and leaning to one side. "You think I can get a reaction out of Adrien?"

"Definately," May agreed. "But where'd you get your clothes anyway?"

Aerial winked. "I have my sources," she replied.

"In other words her mom worked as a street prostitute for a few years," Misty muttered and smirked impishly at the glaring Aerial.

The raven sniffed daintily and turned towards the full-size mirror Misty always kept propped up beside the filing cabinet. Aerial's bare shoulders were accented perfectly with the red-orange pleated crinkle chiffon bustier by Bebe. The sleeveless top barely covered up her pushed up breasts, showing miles of creamy skin. Her curves were shown off nicely with a figure hugging short, black pencil skirt worn on top of gray tights. To add to her five foot four height, Aerial had chosen to finish off her outfit with four and a half inch black Kiwi eel skin shoe boots from Jimmy Choo.

_I would do me _(1)_, _Aerial concluded, smirking at her reflection.

"Woah," Dawn stated, "is that Rive Gauche I smell?"

Aerial rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I stole from my mom a long time ago and never got to use it."

"I could stand here all day and ooh and ah at Aerial's outfit, but we had truths and dares to discuss," Misty interrupted smoothly.

In the end, it turned out to be this:

Aerial: For fifteen points, dress casually for work. One extra point for every time you catch someone staring at your boobs.

Misty: For ten points: who was your first? ("Ash," Misty had promptly said, causing Ash to turn red with embarassment)

Dawn: For twenty points: make out with your boss for as long as possible. (Just try not to get fired in the process)

Ash: For ten points: have you ever masturbated before? ("Yeah..." Ash had admitted.)

May: For fifty points: This is an ongoing dare. This means that you cannot accept anymore truths or dares for the duration of this dare. Seduce your boss within two weeks. Thirty point penalty if you fail.

"What!?!" May spluttered, "I can't do that!"

"I bet you can't," Aerial agreed, calmly inspecting her bright red nails.

The brunette bristled at her friend's words. "I bet I _can!" _she shot back.

"Bet you can't."

"Can!"

"Can't."

"CAN!"

"FINE, but if you won't be able to, you lose The Game (2)!" Aerial declared.

"_Fine by me!" _May screamed back.

The two women hmphed and turned their backs to each other. Ash chuckled uneasily, sliding off Misty's desk and literally sprinting towards his cubicle.

_**8:45AM**_

**OoO**

"There is nothing wrong with trying to seduce your boss," May muttered to herself as she headed towards Drew's office. "He is pretty cute and very hot, and there is absolutely _nothing _wrong wi --"

May blinked, rubbing her nose. For an instant, she was pretty sure that someone else's nose had also collided with hers. _Oh,_ the brunette realized, _I need to open my eyes._

Blue met green.

May screamed, scrambling backwards.

Drew Hayden stood in front of the spluttering woman calmly, assessing her critically with his emerald eyes. He didn't offer his hand to her. Instead, he _smirked _and flipped his chartreuse locks out of his eyes.

"Who is cute and hot?" he inquired in his baritone voice, eyes dancing in amusement.

"No one!" May blurted out hastily, gathering her fallen papers and slightly irked at her boss's impoliteness. "and most certainly not _you."_

Drew arched an eyebrow at the brunette. He regarded her for a split second before smiling mockingly.

"No need to be modest, _May, _if you think I'm hot, you can say so to my face. I'm not going to fire you just because I am so supreme and a walking sex god."

"Don't flatter yourself," May mumbled, standing as tall as she could in her silver flats. She was surprised to see that she was at the most a couple centimeters taller than him. It was May's turn to smirk. But before she could even open her mouth, Drew cut her off.

"Don't even go there," Drew warned, glaring at her darkly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" May inquired mockingly. "I can't seem to hear you, O Walking Sex God Who is Barely Even Five Foot Eight (3)?"

"I'm glad you can finally see just how appealing I am," Drew replied smoothly, smiling triumphantly and flicking his emerald bangs out of his eyes once again. He closed the distance between to the two of them and fingered May's silky brown tresses. He brought a lock to his nose and near his mouth, then promptly wrinkled his nose.

"What's so bad about lavender?" May demanded hotly, pulling back, her ears burning.

"I like strawberries," Drew answered absentmindedly, brushing past her. Said-girl caught a whiff of her boss's aftershave and couldn't help but breathe in some more.

"You like?' Drew smirked, looking back for a split second.

"Screw you!" the brunette shouted back.

"You know you want to."

There was a yelp and a sound of papers crashing to the floor. Drew quirked an amused smile and walked on.

"That bastard," May muttered, her face a lovely shade of tomato red. She clutched her files tightly against her chest and walked in the opposite direction from which her boss went.

The woman inhaled again, Drew's cool scent lingering in her nostrils. Realizing what she was doing, May promptly turned a darker shade of red and walked faster.

He smelled nice...almost like...like...

...like roses.

Seducing that no-good sonnuva bitch was going to be a cinch.

.

.

.

Hopefully.

_**9:59AM**_

* * *

Just tell that to yourself May, just tell that to yourself...

(1) Courtesy of the A-List Series

(2) OWNED! YOU GUYS JUST TOTALLY LOST!!!

(3) Dang, he's short

Drew just had a total personality change. Yes, I know, finally, a plot twist!

I'll probably be updating sometime near the end of the week, 'cuz I wanna try out something new...you'll what I mean. xD

**Chapter for you, review for me pwetty pwease?**


	5. Interlude I

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Anyway, this was the new thing I was telling about last chapter. So my idea was that for every five chapters, I would put up an "interlude" sorta thing that doesn't follow the storyline. (Think of it as a sort of omake every five chapters)

I don't own anything except for this crappy plot and my OCs.

**This chapter was made possible by ginger cookies and an Oreo cookie jar.**

**Warning: **PURE CRACK

ALSO, TODAY IS MAH BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

/ **d a r e . o r . d i e **/

/ **i n t e r l u d e . o n e **/

* * *

_How things could have gone for May and her friends..._

_Part One_

**OoO**

"For example, let's say I pick truth. I pick out a truth from the truth mug and it says, let's say...'are you still a virgin?' and I have to answer yes or no, but truthfully. Then I continue on with my regular work day. BUT, from then on, whenever someone asks me a yes or no question, I have to answer with, 'No, I am not a virgin.' Kapeesh?"

"You're _not!?_" May gasped.

Dawn rolled her clear azure eyes, "Please, May, who _isn't?"_

The brunette stopped for a moment to think as she put her finger up to her chin.

"Well I'm not," she said bluntly.

Misty looked thunderous. "WHAT!?!?" she shrieked.

"Oh I remember!" Aerial exclaimed. "He fucked her right into his desk yesterday at work! It was really loud," she added as an afterthought.

"Aerial," Dawn said, "yesterday was Sunday. Apex is always closed on Sundays. Even Drew can't get in."

"Exactly!" Aerial said triumphantly. "Doesn't this all make absolute sense!?"

**OoO**

"Very well done, Ms. Maple," Drew interjected smoothly, "You may go."

Out of nowhere, May's temper flared up. _How dare he interrupt me? _she seethed. "Now listen here, you," the brunette snapped, jabbing her finger at his chest. "When someone is talking, you can't just interrupt them and start talking about something else! Has your mother ever taught you any manners at all?! You have to _wait _for someone to stop talking and _then _you can --"

"I have manners," Drew cut in, his voice never rising a notch, "and I know not to talk back to my boss. Now _leave._"

At this point, May didn't care that she was shouting at her own boss who might just get her fired. "This is exactly what I mean! You just freaking interrupted me again! How many times do you --"

"Ms. Maple," Drew snapped, rising from his chair. "If you want to keep your job, I suggest that you leave before I do something I regret!"

"Like what?" May asked, all of her anger replaced by blatant curiosity.

"Like this." Drew reached over his desk to grab May by the collar and smashed their lips together.

_Moments later..._

"Drew Dear!" Haruka cried, slamming the office door open. "I heard disturbing noises, is everyth -- -scream censored to protect virgin ears-"

On the desk for the whole staff of Apex to see was a naked Drew and May sitting on the remains of Drew's precious desk and May giving her boss the most erotic lap dance ever seen in the history of mankind.

"You ride that bull!" Harley whooped.

Haruka fainted.

**OoO**

May sighed again. _Well, it's now or never._

When May stepped into her boss's office she was relieved to see that Haruka's dead body was nowhere to be found and Drew didn't look half as dazed and lust-filled as he was at her earlier.

"I've looked at your files, May," Drew spoke up. "Your record is relatively clean, so I'll let your earlier attempt to get a salary raise slide. From now on, if any of this happens again, I might not let you off as lightly. Are we clear?"

May stared at him, her brain unwilling to to believe that she wasn't being fired. _That's right, _she realized, _Drew just got promoted, so of course he won't be firing anyone in the beginning. He needs to see who has potential...but I thought I did a pretty good job with that lap dance. _May pouted.

"Ms. Maple?" Drew repeated, slightly annoyed, "Are we clear?"

The brunette blinked, and without thinking of what she was doing or what the consequences would be, she blurted out, "No, I have never given anyone a hand or blowjob before."

Drew raised a brow.

"That can be arranged."

**OoO**

_"What?"_ an annoyed voice snapped into the phone.

"Um, well, in my personal opinion, which is very personal so you don't have to follow any this suggestion because it's personal is that, well...youseriouslyneedtogetlaid."

_"I need to what?" _the voice was now flat and devoid of any emotion.

"Get laid. 'KthanksBYE."

Click.

"Dawn's right," Paul realized, speaking out loud. " I really _do _need to get laid."

"You. Secretary. Clothes. Off. _Now."_

"But --"

"_Do it or get fired!"_

**OoO**

"KYAAAAAAHHHH! PERVERT!"

_SLAP._

"_Ohmigod, I'm so sorry, there was a fly on your bra--I mean -- "_

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harley screamed.

_"No, wait! I can explain! Gah, no, not over --" _

Today was not a good day for our dear friend Ash Ketchum.

**OoO**

"Ms. Maple?" He inquired, opening his eyes to reveal stunning emerald orbs. "Is there something you need?"

May allowed her lip to jut out a fraction as she prayed that she wouldn't be fired. "I didn't get enough last night!"

Drew blinked. "Pardon?"

The brunette bit her lip as she averted her gaze downwards, thinking, _Ohmigawd, if I don't get super hot intense make-up sex right this instant I am going to scream..._

"I didn't get enough last night," May replied, burning holes through the ground.

"Oh. I see." her boss frowned. He cleared his throat.

"Well, um," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I know you're hoping for super hot intense make-up sex right now, but since you didn't get enough of regular super hot intense sex...I'm all yours."

May's eyes sparkled. "Seriously?!"

Drew nodded, his head and neck a deep shade of red.

The brunette laughed evilly, her sapphire orbs gleaming with an unusual light.

"Tell me, _Drew," _she purred, "are you into bondage?"

**OoO**

"What's so bad about lavender?" May demanded hotly, pulling back, her ears burning.

"I like strawberries," Drew answered absentmindedly, brushing past her. Said-girl caught a whiff of her boss's aftershave and couldn't help but breathe in some more.

"You like?" Drew smirked, looking back for a split second.

"Screw you!" the brunette shouted back.

"You know you want to."

"That I do, now get your pale ass over here so I can fuck you into next year!"

-sweatdrop-

"Shouldn't it be the other way around...?"

"Shaddup and get over here!"

* * *

Tell me if I should continue this or not!

**Reviews for the poor? **(even if it's just to wish me a happy bday?) -puppy dog eyes-


	6. The Devil Does Wear Prada Part I

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile! I was busy...and stuff.

Anywho, happy new years and belated happy holidays! On with the show!

I thought I owned Pokemon, but I guess I was wrong.

**This chapter was made possible by whole wheat Honeynut Cheerios.**

* * *

/ **d a r e . o r . d i e **/

/** t h e . d e v i l . _d o e s _. w e a r . p r a d a . p a r t . I **/

* * *

**_10:34AM_**

**OoO**

"Truth," Misty proclaimed.

Aerial snorted then muttered something under her breath.

"What's so bad about truth?" Misty exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh nothing," Aerial responded nonchalantly, "it's just that truth is so overrated. I mean, don't you think that people who choose truth are a bunch of wimps who have trouble facing life and can't have a little fun."

"Are you trying to call me a coward, slut?" Misty hissed.

"That's another way you can put it, Flat-chested One," Aerial replied with just as much conviction.

"Fine," Misty snapped, "I'll choose dare."

"That doesn't work, _dear,_" Aerial said scathingly, "You're just trying to prove that you can choose dare, but can you actually follow your word?"

"What the hell is with you and truth?!" Misty exploded.

"What the hell is it with _you _and trying to contradict me?!" Aerial retorted.

"PMS, much?" Dawn muttered to May and Ash, who nodded back fearfully.

Misty twitched as she rounded up on Dawn. "_You're the one on your period right now!" _

"At least I don't go around announcing when my friend has her period!" Dawn countered sharply.

"Children, children," Aerial drawled, "calm down and we can talk this out."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Dawn practically yelled.

"I'm not the one who got all PMS-y over it!" Aerial retaliated angrily.

"Fine!" Misty shouted, slamming her palm on her desk, causing May to jump. "You wanna settle this!?"

"I'll tell you how _I _want to settle this," Aerial answered furiously, "We can change this to Dare or _Die. _The rules are like this: it's free for all, and we all come up with a dare for the day. Whoever wants to do it can do it, but since we're all doing the same thing, we need to see who can do it better.

All those who are chicken and can't do the dare will face the wrath of the others, and we can think of a 'punishment' for them," Aerial finished.

"Fine with me!" Misty declared.

"It's on," Dawn challenged Misty, sparks flying from the females' eyes.

"Guys..." Ash butt in weakly, "What about points?"

"What happened to your manhood when we were arguing?" Aerial queried, her eyes narrowed. "This isn't about points anymore, Ketchum, it's about pride and honor. Get that into your thick skull."

"Yes Ma'm," Ash replied meekly.

"What about my dare?" May ventured timidly.

"That's still on," Misty affirmed.

"Are we all clear?" Dawn inquired icily.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Dare or Die officially starts tomorrow. Brace yourselves," Aerial advised.

**OoO**

It was safe to say that when May returned to her office, she was pretty pissed. Ok, so maybe pissed was an understatement. May was downright furious. The sapphire-eyed brunette wasn't annoyed/mad/hyperventilating/plotting numerous painful and slow deaths to a certain emerald-eyed man at her friends. She was currently raging at her arrogant, stick-up-the-ass, obnoxious boss.

For starters, he had somehow managed to stick huge quantities of strawberry air fresheners for cars everywhere in her office, thus resulting in fifty _freaking _minutes of scavenging May's entire office for those damn strawberry shaped car fresheners. Then, that prissy freak ahd sprayed every corner of her office with his rose-scented cologne, topping that with a crisp white slip of paper that simply held the words: _With Love _in delicate, flowing calligraphy.

May almost had to laugh at Drew's handwriting -- it was like a freaking girl's handwriting! The brunette, however, didn't have to time to mock her boss's handwriting, she had a score to settle.

**OoO**

May didn't get very far to her boss's office when Haruka, clad in her usual Prada dress suits and overpowering Vera Wang perfume, stormed up to her with a cross expression marring her features.

"What is it about you and my Drew-Dear having an affair together?" Haruka hissed in May's confused expression.

Somewhere out there, May knew that Drew was laughing at her plight.

_Drew is so dead._

**OoO**

**_11:59_  
**

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter!

I had to introduce the new game Dare or Die, so yeah. -sheepish expression-

**Review please? **

**I also need some suggestions for the "dare of the day" and the "punishments"! Also, if you're confused about anything, I'll be glad to help!  
**


	7. The Devil Does Wear Prada Part II

HEY GUYS! INDY IS BAAAACK!!!!

Please don't kill me...-cowers behind sofa-

**BUT**, DID _YOU_ KNOW THAT ONE BILLION seconds ago was 1959!?!?!?!? (I know, amazing, isn't it?)

Erm...-clears throat- moving on, moving on.

The day you see Drew come back to the show and kiss May senseless is the day you know that I own Pokemon. Boy, what a long way that will be.

**This chapter was made possible by the SUPER BOWL XLIII!!!**

* * *

/ **d a r e . o r . d i e **/

/** t h e . d e v i l . _d o e s _. w e a r . p r a d a . p a r t . I I **/

* * *

**_12:00 PM_**

**OoO**

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Haruka demanded, hands on her hips and leaning on one leg in all her Prada glory.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, thoroughly confused.

The other brunette sighed impatiently. "Don't you 'what' me, I know you're seducing _my _beloved Drew into having sex with you!" Haruka accused.

May felt her face heating up as she spluttered indignantly, "There is no such thing--!"

"Stop playing dumb, it's not going to work!" Haruka snapped. "Fine, maybe I can help you refresh your memory."

**OoO**

_Haruka skipped towards her fiance's office, whistling a happy tune. She couldn't wait to tell Drew Dear that the wedding was being moved up! As she was approaching the polished doors, she suddenly stopped -- a thought occurring to her. _

_What if Drew had an important client meeting with him, and she interrupted? _

_Haruka frowned. That would not be good. So the brunette decided to silently eavesdrop on her fiance and see if anyone else was there with him. _

_"--Stop freaking moving! I can't see anything at this rate!" a distinctly male voice complained. _

_Haruka melted at the voice. It was Drew!_

_"Well if you weren't this heavy then it wouldn't be a problem, would it?"_

_Drew's fiancee frowned. What was that girl doing in Drew's office? What was her name again? Fey? Sey? Ray? Spring? _

_"Ugh, I'd like to see you try doing this!" Drew shot back nastily._

_"It's not my problem if it's too big! Try pushing harder!" May countered._

_"I'm trying! But it won't fit!"_

_"Push harder! You can do it!"_

_"Stop trying to pep-talk me," Drew groaned. "The hole is way too small."_

_"Then make it bigger! Jesus, how hard can it be?"_

_"Are you sure?" Drew sounded doubtful. "What if it hurts?"_

_"Are you sure you're a man? And there are things called hammers you know!"_

_Haruka drew back from the door with a gasp. Hammers...in...oh dear God, she couldn't even begin to imagine just _what _in the hell they did..._

_She drew a shaky breath and hobbled to the womens' restrooms to calm down with one thought in her mind: kill Spring Oak._

**OoO**

May twitched. "My name is May Maple, you know," she informed Haruka through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, Sherry Redwood," Haruka replied with a sniff. "Now tell me what you were doing in there with my poor Drew!"

"Oh, that?" May laughed, turning pink inspite of herself. "Drew was being a wimp because he was trying to reach his hand into a small hole in the wall on top of his file cabinet."

"Why?" Haruka asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Um, I accidently lost my earring in there while I was holding on to it and...well, ugh! Whatever, just know that we were _not _you know..."

"Making love?"

"YES! That's it! Yeah, well I gotta go to lunch -- see ya!"

With those lovely parting words, May zipped away past Haruka, into the sanctuary of the cafeteria.

**OoO**

**_12:21 PM_**

* * *

I CAN EXPLAIN, I REALLY CAN! Ok, maybe not...

Although this was a short chapter, at least I updated, riiighhht? Dx

**Review please!**

I'm aiming for at least **50 reviews, **so forgive me and please make my day! It'll just take a few muscles to move your mouse and click on the review button...

And so sorry sorry for not replying to the other reviews! Dx

So **review! **:D Feedback/Critique is always welcome!

(PS: The 50th reviewer gets free expired cookies! :))


	8. Women

Happy Early Valentine's Day!

I'm typing this chapter ahead of time so I won't miss any "deadlines" ehehehe, I am so smart! xD

ANYWHO, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my loyal 50th reviewer, Roses n' Horses! Hope you liked your prize! Speaking of reviews, my life has had a little downside, so your reviews certainly made my day!

Me no own Pokemon. (sadly enough)

**This chapter was made possible by tea. :)**

* * *

/ **d a r e . o r . d i e **/

/** w o m e n **/

* * *

_**4:23 PM**_

**OoO**

Aerial sighed. "You know, I was thinking," she began.

"Don't kill yourself," Misty muttered.

"I was thinking," the raven-head repeated, rolling her eyes, "that I was being stupid, and I shouldn't have gone all bitchy on you about the whole truth or dare thing. And I admit that the whole is fun, but sooner or later, we _are _going to get fired."

May, Ash, Dawn, and Misty were silent as the words processed into their heads.

"Aerial is right," Dawn spoke of a bit tiredly, "It _was _fun and exciting in the beginning, but now it just seems like...I don't know, like..."

"We're trying to prove something," Ash finished for the blunette.

Misty looked somewhat surprised at Ash's remark, but made no comment.

"What do you think, May?" Aerial asked.

The brunette bit her lip; it had been a couple of weeks after Haruka confronted her, and "Dare or Die" was going along smoothly. She and Drew were now sort-of friends. Even though Drew constantly teased her, May felt as if he actually thought of her as a friend. She had to hold back a blush at the thought of the emerald-eyed man.

_So what now? _May thought. Admittedly, the only reason she ever bothered to talk to Drew was because of her stupid dare, but after a few days, she realized that he was actually a decent -- albeit enigmatic -- man.

"I agree," she spoke at last.

Aerial nodded. "It's decided. Dare or Die is now a void game."

**_8:03 PM_**

**OoO**

May sighed as she trudged home, swinging her hand-me-down Coach purse from Aerial around her wrist. Just her luck to have her car break down in the middle of street. And just her luck to have inherited her dad's beat-up truck, and _just _her luck to not have any spare tires.

"Great," the brunette muttered, turning a corner, "just my fucking luck to have the _worst _luck ever today."

May stopped in her tracks. "Shit," she grumbled, glaring at the dimly lit fence in front of her.

"Who the hell puts a freaking fence in the middle of an alleyway!?" May exclaimed, then promptly winced as her own shouting voice echoed back to her. She froze as some barking sounds echoed back as well.

The brunette turned around and started sprinting. As she slowed down to rush around a stop sign, she crashed into something firm and rose-scented.

_What the hell?! Rose-scented!? Crap, that means..._

"Hello there, May," Drew purred, boring his emerald gaze into said-female's sapphire ones.

"Gahh! Drew!" the woman spluttered, flushing a deep red. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Drew queried in mock hurt, placing his hand over May's frantically beating heart. He smirked at the brunette's distress. "Looks like your heart says otherwise."

"Dude, just get the frick off of me!" May yelled, pushing against her boss's (well muscled) chest. She silently cursed her traitor-of-a-heart and willed it to calm down.

Drew smirked yet again and remarked unhelpfully, "Looks like you're lost."

"No _shit, _Sherlock," May snapped, and stomped past him.

"What's the rush?" the male asked nonchalantly, striding past and in front of the brunette. "We have all the time in the world."

"You may, but I don't," May mumbled irately. She cursed as she bumped into Drew's back. "Why'd you stop?" she demanded.

May suddenly wondered why she asked when she saw him turn around with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Shhh," he whispered, brushing his cool fingers over her lips. "Look."

May glared at him briefly before stepping around him. She gasped at the sight. In front of them was the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen before. It was a cloudless black night, and the full moon was a pure snow-white illuminating the area around it with an eerie glow. Stars were scattered everywhere, like bright Christmas tree lights. The atmosphere was still and silent, and May could practically hear the light chime of the twinkling stars hung on the dark background.

Drew turned next to her, and May snapped out of her reverie to face him. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers.

_W-w-w-what's happening? _May panicked inwardly as her hands automatically wound themselves around Drew's neck. But to May's utmost horror, she found herself actually kissing back. _Do I _like _him? _When Drew's hands started wandering under her shirt, she realized that she did. _I like Drew. I like Drew. I like Drew!  
_

The two broke apart.

_"_Drew, I like you," May said breathlessly, gazing into his penetrating eyes.

Immediately, the jade-green eyes hardened into black diamonds, and Drew backed away in disgust.

"I should have known," he muttered, his voice laced with venom. "Women," he breathed darkly and strode off into the night.

"...Drew? What...?" May whispered brokenly, twin tears racing down her flushed cheeks. "What happened? Why?" she sobbed. "_Why!?"_

_**OoO**_

* * *

;_; So sad.

**Please review **and maybe I'll tell you what exactly happened. xD


	9. I Love You Not

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! -showers with hugs and kisses-

ALSO, sorry for not updating in a while, I had like no internet for like a month.

Anyways, welcome to chapter nine of Dare or Die! **BY THE WAY: Dare or Die is almost ending! Boohoo, I know! But don't forget to look out for my upcoming Contestshipping story, Music, My Anti-drug!!!**

The moment I own Pokemon is when pigs fly...look! A flying pig! Hah. Made ya look!

**Warning: **OOC-ness

**This chapter was made possible by Yu-Gi-Oh! IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-DUEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL**

* * *

/**d a r e . o r . d i e**/

/**i . l o v e . y o u . n o t**/

* * *

**OoO**

The following day went by as if May was in a trance. She barely looked up to greet her friends and locked herself in the bathroom for the whole entire lunch. The brunette felt like puking. Every time she so much as glimpsed Drew in the office building her eyes started a burning and tears threatened to burst out, like a voracious waterfall trapped behind a dam. It was even worse when Drew glanced her way. When his stunning emerald orbs just happened to lock on to May's own sapphire ones, he stared right past her, as if she wasn't even _there._

"I don't get it," May sobbed to Misty and Ash in her cubicle, "I thought h-h-he actually l-l-liked m-m-me!" She hiccuped.

"Oh, May," Misty cooed sympathetically, handing the distressed woman a tissue. "I can go kill him if you want," she offered.

May shook her head violently, causing her unkempt locks of hair flying in all directions.

"Y'know," Ash began thoughtfully, "I think there's a story behind this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Misty demanded.

"Well, I've been working her longer than you, Mist, so I know a lot of the gossip," Ash informed his girlfriend(1). "Although I don't know the whole story, Drew has his reasons. You can ask either Solidad or Brock about it. They were here practically ever since Drew was first appointed CEO of The Apex."

May was ecstatic. She flew out of her seat cheering, her whole face lighting up like a richly decorated Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Ash!" she called, jogging down the hallways.

**OoO**

"Why do you want to know?" Brock asked suspiciously, narrowing his already squinty eyes at May.

Haltingly, she told him.

Brock's hardened features softened as he murmured a soft, "I see...but before I can tell you, are you sure you really love him? I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"I do. I really love him," May replied firmly, her heart thudding in her chest.

The tanned man regarded her for a few long moments before sighing and clearing his throat. "Well, you see, Drew has gone through his entire life more or less hating women. He believed, because of past experiences, that if you let a woman get to close to your heart, they would eventually betray you and crush your heart and stomp it to pieces and stab it a thousand times with diamond-hard knives and fling it into the ocean and...well, erm, you get the point.

"This started because of, believe it or not, his own mother. She was a sweet and beautiful woman by the name of Clarissa. You could also basically call Drew a momma's boy -- " here Brock stooped talking to smile fondly before continuing, "and he clung on to his mom every second that I saw him. After his dad had passed away, Drew's mother was his only support to survive. He needed her like you and I need oxygen. Drew loved Clarissa very dearly. But then..." Brock frowned.

"But then?" May pressed.

Brock's frown deepened. "One night, Clarissa told Drew she had an errand to make. She told Drew to stay and watch the house while she went to her 'errands.' Pressing one last kiss to his forehead and whispering 'I love you,' she drove away. Drew kept a constant vigil by the window for four straight days, hoping and waiting for his mother. But...she never returned, and no one has seen her since."

"That's horrible!" May cried, "Oh poor Drew..."

"Drew couldn't believe that Clarissa would simply abandon him, so he convinced himself that she was just in a car accident and died. The next thing that happened to him though, shaped him to be the person he is today. You see, when Drew was a sophomore in high school, he and his English teacher had an affair. Boy, was she a goddess..." Brock trailed off as stars shown in his eyes.

May nodded impatiently. "And?" she asked.

"Well, basically all was well until he got ditched again. But this time she was cheating. And they left before his very eyes -- she didn't even acknowledge them as she and her 'boytoy' drove away."

**OoO**

May finally understood. She realized why Drew had pushed her away as the brunette ran down the halls of the office building. She burst in breathlessly to Drew's office only to see that she had walked in on a rather intense make-out session between said-male and Haruka. Ignoring the fact that the two were exchanging saliva and groping each other as if their lives depended on it, May blurted, "I need to talk to you, Drew."

"Can...it...wait?" Drew panted between each kiss.

"I'd rather not...it's about...um...your mom."

The chartreuse-haired boy immediately let go of Haruka and stood up, eliciting an irate cry from said-woman.

"Leave, Haruka."

"Sheesh, fine," Haruka mumbled, gathering up her shirt and straightening her mussed up hair.

After the door slammed shut, May opened her mouth to talk before she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Drew snapped, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"You!" May laughed.

It was true, her normally uptight boss had wine-red lipstick smudged all over his face and neck, and his crisp white shirt was torn and open at his _very _firm chest.

Drew scowled. "What about my mom?"

"Well...Brock told me everything, and I want to say that I'm sorry," May confessed.

Drew's features were closed, his face giving away nothing about how he was feeling.

"I'm really sorry about just coming up to you and suddenly bursting out like that, but what I said about you was true. In fact, I don't think I just like you, I love you. And I know you don't trust me, and are afraid of me abandoning you. I promise you that I won't run away. Just give me one chance...please, Drew?"

"I..." he spoke hesitantly, so out of character for him. "Ok, I'll give you a chance. I l-l-l-"

"Shhh," May whispered, "You don't have to say anything now. I'm just so happy you can trust me." She smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Drew stepped towards her, tipping her chin up. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on to hers...

"_Drew!?_" Haruka exclaimed.

**OoO**

* * *

Dun dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Happy Easter!**

**Please review?  
**


	10. Laughing All the Way

OMFGWTFBBQ it's been a long time since I've updated anything on this account. But I'll have you know I've been busy... coughconverting to FictionPresscough. But sad to say I've also fallen out of Contestshipping. I still support it, but I don't really have any motivation to write anymore CS fandom. Plus looking back at my older writing...-shudders- Hopefully I've been improving.

BUT FOR YOU, MY (still faithful?) FOLLOWERS, I SHALL COMPLETE DARE OR DIE! And then maybe I'll post another story...but it's not going to be CS :(

Anywho, on with the show. (oh yeah, sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger hahaoopsmybad)

Oh, **on another important note:** one thousand apologies for disappointing you with the previous chapter ten! If you're a new reader, ignore, but to my older readers, I'M SO SORRY! Looking back on this story, I know I could have developed each of the characters and their relationships a bit more, and Drew and May's relationship moved hella fast...but you can see towards the end I was getting kind of tired of it...sorry...

* * *

/**d a r e . o r . d i e**/

**l a u g h i n g . a l l . t h e . w a y  
**

**

* * *

**

**OoO**

"Haruka!" Drew exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

May froze and didn't dare look in Haruka's direction. She noted vaguely that neither she nor Drew had bothered to move away from each other.

"Drew dear..._what the fucking HELL IS GOING ON_?" Haruka's shrill voice escalated with each word that she screamed, and May willed herself not to clap her hands over her ears.

"How could you betray me like that, Drew?" Haruka yelled furiously, "I thought that us being engaged actually _meant _something to you! I can_not _believe you had the audacity to go whoring around behind my back - no less for a trollop(1) like her!" She ended her mini-tirade with a jab of an accusatory finger in May's direction.

The brunette stifled a snort. Did Haruka actually use the word trollop? She coughed again to mask another giggle, and had to look away from Haruka's cherry-red face. Somehow, laughter in a situation like this would probably cause Haruka to go into an anger-induced seizure. May settled for biting the inside of her cheek, but a rather unattractive snort managed to shoot out of her nostrils.

"Sorry," she hastily apologized, "Um - indigestion in the mouth area."

Haruka ignored her and glared expectantly at Drew.

Drew cleared his throat. "Look, Haruka, you know that our parents arranged our marriage strictly based on politics. We both know that we have no love for each other at all, and you only want to get married to get into my pants and for the money."

Haruka's flushed face darkened even more, if possible. "Fine," she sniffed, "if you can't listen, then I'll just go talk to my father. Maybe _he _can knock some sense into you." With one last nasty look at May and a derisive once-over at what the latter was wearing, stalked out of Drew's office.

The gathering audience immediately parted like the Red Sea for Haruka, and they all gazed curiously at May and Drew. The two shot at a glare at their coworkers, and everyone scrambled to go back to their work.

**OoO**

"So how'd it go?" Dawn chirped from her seated position on May's desk.

May rolled her eyes skyward. "Are you asking because you want to hear it again, or did you not get enough from watching?"

"She's asking because she's a concerned friend," Misty told May primly.

"Thanks, Misty!" Dawn sounded surprised at Misty's statement. When the blunette turned around to talk to Aerial, Misty rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Yeah right.' May giggled at the animosity between her two friends. They were so funny around each other.

"But what are you gonna do when Haruka brings her dad over?" Ash asked worriedly, scratching at his cheek. "Aren't you kinda screwed?"

Misty cuffed the side of his head, eliciting a pained groan from the male. "Gawd, why are you so insensitive, Ash?" she snapped. "Way to be rude."

Aerial smirked at May and they shared a knowing look. The reason Misty was so irritable today was because Ash had just broken up with her the other day for some guy he had gone to highschool with(2). After the initial shock of discovering that Ash was actually gay, Misty had beat the shit out of him, but they were still good friends, much to May's relief.

"But seriously, May," Aerial said. "You _are _kinda screwed. If Haruka talks to her dad, he's most likely gonna talk to Drew's dad, and Drew's dad is the head honcho of Apex, which means that either you two are both fired, or you're fired."

May sighed. "I'd actually hope for the former," she admitted, "I mean, it's not like it's going to be the end of the world if I lose this job. There are still probably other job options out there for me."

"That might still give you a problem though," Dawn pointed out, her eyes never leaving her manicured nails. "If you get fired, you'll have like a bad backstory, and employers will be reluctant to hire you if you have a history of getting fired, especially if the reason you were fired was for having an affair with your boss."

"Oh my God you're right," May groaned. "They'll think I'm some kind of slut - but I'm not!"

"So just quit," Aerial told her matter-of-factly.

Ash sat up in alarm. "You can't quit, May! Think of everything you're gonna give up!"

"Think of what Drew has to give up," Misty murmured.

Dawn's eyes widened. "You mean you're going to get Drew to quit his job just so you two can be together? That's deep, May, that's pretty fucking deep."

"Wait just a minute!" May snapped. "I never said I was going to get Drew to quit! And who said I was going to quit in the first place?"

"Look, lover-girl," Aerial interjected. "If you really love Drew and he loves you, you guys were bound to get caught, and one of you will end up losing your jobs. Its better to get cut off of your own accord rather than wait for your ass to get fired. If you do quit, then you'll need to get Drew to quit too. God knows what Haruka'll do to him once you're gone." She shuddered.

Misty nodded firmly. "Aerial's right, for once. You need to convince Drew to quit ASAP. He's pretty loaded even without this job, so you guys can still be pretty well off while you go job-hunting."

"But...but May!" Ash whined. "Is this really what you want? You're giving up practically everything for Drew?"

May took a deep breath. "I'm still young, Ash, I have plenty of options. Besides, I've always wanted to be like a designer or something(3)," she added dreamily, gazing into the far distance. "It's actually Drew who's going to give up everything..."

**OoO**

"What the hell are you _doing_?" May exclaimed.

Drew rolled his eyes and went back to putting his desk utensils in a small box. _Why is everyone rolling their eyes today? _May wondered, rolling her own eyes in exasperation.

"What does it look like?" he shot back. "I'm leaving this shithole, and I'm taking you with me."

"Wait - WHAT?" May spluttered. "You can't just quit without consulting me first! Don't you want to hear what I have to say about this? What happened to having a healthy relationship?"

Drew straightened up in annoyance. "Fine, what do _you _think we should do?"

"I-I-I..." May floundered. "Well, I actually already quit," she admitted sheepishly.

Drew snorted and taped the cardboard box shut. "Touche, May Maple, touche," he muttered.

"But...what are we gonna do?" May fretted. "I mean, it'll take a while to look for a job and all..."

"Don't worry, I've got a rough idea," Drew reassured her. "I'm planning on starting an interior design office and - "

"THAT'S BRILLIANT DREW!" May squealed, leaping over to give him a huge hug and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I've always wanted to be an interior designer! We could have a couple-owned business! I can just see it now..." She turned her head to gaze starry-eyed into the distance with a dreamy smile painted on her face.

Drew raised a brow at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

May stared at him in shock. "_Now_?"

"C'mon." Drew grabbed her hand they they both raced towards the elevator.

At last, the couple reached the main entrance, but right before they exited, Drew turned to look at May with a serious expression. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" his eyes bore searchingly into hers.

May didn't have time to answer when an all-too familiar high-pitched voice sounded in the lobby. "DREW DEAR!"

May smirked and pecked him on the lips. "I'm sure." She grabbed Drew's hand and together they walked out of the Apex building, away from Haruka and away from all their troubles, laughing all the way.

**

* * *

**

(1) I know a teacher named Trollope, but I digress.

(2) PALLETSHIPPING FTW

(3) In reference to being a Pokemon coordinator!

So after like almost a year, it's finally over...(You have no idea how much I wanted to just let Haruka be ok with everything and end it right there)

Yes, it's very open-ended, but I have to say that I like it! Gives you guys the opportunity to imagine their "afterlives."

I just wanted to say that I appreciate every single reader/reviewer/follower and it's because of you that finally inspired me to finish this story. I'll always remember Dare or Die, its my precious baby :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!


End file.
